Cellular communications systems have expanded from simple speech-only systems to platforms for a multitude of different services, many of them based on IP, i.e. the Internet Protocol. Many of these services are not directly provided by the operator of the cellular communications systems, thus making it difficult for the operator to know if the service quality of the cellular communications systems is sufficient for those services or not.
An additional problem for an operator of a cellular communications systems is to know if or when a user of a user terminal on which a certain service or application is being executed is dissatisfied, since different users might have different tolerance levels. This makes it hard for an operator of a cellular communications systems to adjust the network resources, priorities etc., which otherwise could be used as a way of improving the user's service quality when needed.